No heart but feelings
by Kaelann
Summary: SABRIEL & DESTIEL - Dean et Sam reçoivent chacun un drôle de texte relatant des évènements dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence. Des évènements qui racontent une certaine nuit que leur frère aurait passée. Les Winchester ont tous deux des réactions très différentes. (Spoilers saison 8)


_Salut mes poulets ! _

_Aujourd'hui, ce que je vous propose, c'est une histoire en plusieurs parties - trois, certainement - avec en son coeur une **Sabriel** et une **Destiel**. Je sais que ma description laisse croire qu'il y aura de l'érotisme, mais non. En tout cas, pas dans cette première partie et je ne pense toujours pas en faire._

_La première partie ne contient que du Sabriel. Et la deuxième ne contiendra que du Destiel. La troisième évidemment, sera une composition des deux. _

_Je traite donc deux romances entre deux hommes. __**Homophobes, passez votre chemin !**_

_À savoir que c'est ma première fois. Je n'ai jamais écrit sur un couple homosexuel ou qui auraient des tendances. Au final, je ne pense pas cela très différent des hétérosexuels mais si je fais des "fautes", c'est normal x)_

_**ATTENTION !**__ Cette histoire est issue de la saison 9 (que je ne prends pas en compte), il y aura donc des __**spoilers**__ !_

_Je suis fidèles aux personnages et à l'histoire originale qui ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Eric Kripke : Dieu des temps modernes ! *-*_

* * *

.

**_No Heart but feelings_**

**_Première partie_**

.

À la recherche d'une affaire qui pourrait les intéresser son frère et lui, Sam pianotait distraitement sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable. Quand subitement une alerte lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu un e-mail le sortit de ses pensées. Il se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise en bois, s'apprêtant à cliquer sur le lien mais Dean débarqua en lui posant la question rhétorique qu'il posait à chaque fois qu'il revenait de quelque part. Sam tourna des yeux blasés vers lui.

– **T'as du courrier**, souffla-t-il en lui indiquant la longue enveloppe marron.

Sam ne l'avait pas ouverte mais c'était un coursier qui l'avait apportée ici même, au bunker. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et sa méfiance lorsqu'il découvrit un homme dans sa tenue de facteur à l'entrée de leur nouvelle maison. Il était toujours suspicieux par rapport à cela mais quand discrètement, il avait mis une bague en argent et s'était aspergée les doigts d'eau bénite avant d'échanger une poignée de main avec lui, il avait eue la confirmation que ce n'était pas un démon ou un polymorphe. Pourtant cette lettre était étrange. Hormis Charlie, Kevin et Castiel, personne ne savait qu'ils se terraient ici. Tous les trois n'auraient aucun intérêt à envoyer une lettre aussi mystérieuse à Dean. Quelque chose clochait dans cette affaire.

– **Une lettre ?** s'étonna Dean en posant le pack de bières qu'il était allé chercher. **On l'a apportée ici ?**

– **Ouais !** acquiesça Sam. **C'est ce qui est bizarre. Un coursier est venu l'apporter, il n'y a pas cinq minutes et a spécifié clairement qu'elle t'était adressée.**

Dean fronça les sourcils, décontenancé. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

Prenant une bière dans le pack, il se dirigea silencieusement vers sa chambre où il comptait l'ouvrir. Au moins, s'il y avait un piège à l'intérieur, Sam ne serait pas infecté. Peu concerné par ses intentions et surtout curieux d'ouvrir ce mail, Sam tourna les yeux vers son écran. Lorsque son regard se porta sur l'expéditeur de ce mail, il écarquilla les yeux.

– **Dean…**

Mais son frère avait déjà disparu dans sa chambre. Il aurait fallu lui en parler, mais tant pis. Il préférait d'abord savoir ce qu'il lui avait écrit avant d'en parler à Dean.

De son coté, ce dernier était déjà assis sur son lit et ouvrait calmement la lettre. Au toucher, Dean jurerait qu'il ne s'agissait que de feuilles à l'intérieur. Et ce qu'il découvrit, sur un petit assemblage de feuilles, le surprit au plus haut point. Immédiatement, il leva la tête vers la porte, hésitant à aller dire à Sam qui était l'expéditeur de cette lettre mais finalement Dean succomba à sa curiosité et lut posément ce qu'on lui avait envoyé.

.

**_ Vingt minutes plus tard…_**

.

Dean sortit en trombe de sa chambre et fit violemment claquer les pages qu'il avait lues sur la table de la bibliothèque où ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps. Sam manqua de sursauter en braquant son regard sur Dean.

– **Tu me caches encore des choses, Sammy ?!** s'emporta celui-ci, furieux. **On avait pourtant dit qu'on arrêtait de se mentir, non ?! **

– **C'est marrant que tu dises ça**, lâcha l'interpelé, acerbe. **J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul à cacher certaines choses ! **

Trop préoccupé par ce qu'il avait lu, Dean ignora complètement ce que lui reprochait son cadet. Il saisit vivement les feuilles qu'il avait posées, plus tôt, et se mit à lire à Sam ce qui le préoccupait tant. Son ton ne se prêtait pas vraiment à la littérature mais il n'arrivait pas à se départir de sa colère qui ne faisait que croître, au fil des mots qu'il prononçait.

« Cette nuit-là, un silence de morts planait dans le bunker. Sam, habitué à dormir avec les ronflements tonitruants de son frère, ne s'était pas encore fait à cette chambre vide. Le silence l'empêchait de dormir - ceci dit la musique ne l'aidait pas non plus - comme tous les questionnements qui n'avaient de cesse de traverser son esprit. Une fois de plus, les frères Winchester se retrouvaient dans une situation qui aurait mérité narration. Comme si les démons ne suffisaient pas, les anges étaient maintenant tous sur Terre avec une seule idée en tête, attraper Castiel et lui faire payer ce qui leur arrive. Que demander de plus ?!

« Les yeux rivés au plafond, Sam se demandait combien de temps encore ils allaient devoir supporter ces enfoirés plus si emplumés que ça. Quand soudainement, il entendit un bruit de métal grinçant. Pas de doute, c'était la porte d'entrée. Sam bondit de son lit en saisissant le revolver qu'il gardait sous son oreiller. Dean devait dormir comme un loir à l'heure qu'il était. Il n'aurait pas entendue un Golem ravager le bunker. Méfiant, Sam braqua son revolver devant lui et inspecta d'abord la bibliothèque avant de se diriger rapidement vers l'entrée où un type plus petit que lui était appuyé contre un pilier. Il le reconnut tout de suite.

« – **Gabriel ?!** s'écria Sam en rangeant son flingue dans la poche arrière de son jogging. **Je croyais que tu étais mort ! **

« Gabriel était en train d'haleter bruyamment, une main sur la hanche. On l'avait poignardé avec une lame séraphique uniquement parce qu'il défendait toujours son frère.

« – **Salut Morris***, articula Gabriel avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, à bout de force.

« Sam se précipita vers l'ange pour l'aider à se relever. Il fallait qu'il s'allonge alors Sam l'emmena à sa chambre le plus lentement possible pour éviter qu'il ne souffre en se mouvant trop vite. Le porter irait plus vite mais Sam se refusait à le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ils parvinrent enfin à la chambre du cadet des Winchester. Sam le fit allonger doucement sur son lit deux places et se redressa vivement.

« – **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? **s'exclama Sam. **Comment tu savais que nous étions ici ? Et surtout comment ça se fait que tu sois encore en vie ?**

« – **Sèche ces larmes de joie, c'est gênant** ! ironisa Gabriel en grognant contre la douleur qui circulait dans son corps à vitesse grand V. **Mon frère me croyait assez mauvais pour le piéger d'une façon aussi grotesque que de me dédoubler mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai dépassé mon maître. Pour ce qui est de votre planque à la française, je… j'ai toujours su où vous vous terriez**.

« Gabriel évitait de bouger mais il voulait trouver une position qui ne le fasse pas souffrir. Devant ce spectacle affligeant Sam leva un sourcil. Il fallait qu'il l'aide. Après tout, il leur avait porté secours à son frère et lui afin qu'ils se sortent d'une situation impossible.

« – **Je vais dire à Dean que tu es là**, annonça Sam.

« – **Non**, souffla Gabriel. **Ton frangin n'est même pas là, de toute façon, et je sais ce qu'il pense de moi. Il serait capable de m'achever. Dans cet état, je ne veux prendre aucun risque.**

« Sam s'apprêtait à objecter quand il réalisa qu'il avait raison. Au fond, Dean méprise Gabriel pour les meurtres qu'il a commis et aussi pour s'être autrefois comporter de façon aussi lâche. Même si son opinion à son sujet s'était améliorée à sa mort, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il le prenait toujours pour un monstre. Et étant donné l'état nerveux dans lequel se trouvait son frère, il ne s'étonnerait même pas que celui-ci s'emporte à la vue de Gabriel.

« Sam n'était pas aussi catégorique en ce qui concernait l'ange. Bizarrement, il l'appréciait assez. Malgré le fait qu'il lui ait envoyée un bon coup dans les valseuses et qu'il lui ait fait vivre l'enfer en tuant indéfiniment son frère, il n'arrivait pas à le détester. Après tout, même s'il était parfois aussi agaçant que Dean, il était aussi très attachant, tout comme lui.

« Devant un énième grognement, Sam décida qu'il fallait soigner l'ange. Il ne savait pas du tout comment on procédait pour se faire, mais aux vues de la blessure, il n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit très différent d'avec les humains. Il alla donc à la salle de bain et rapporta un nécessaire de soins. Quand il revint à la chambre, il remarqua que Gabriel avait les yeux clos. Il ignorait s'il s'était ou non évanoui. Après tout, si les anges ne dormaient pas, la perte subite d'énergie pouvait leur faire tourner de l'œil. Castiel le lui avait appris à ses dépends.

« S'agenouillant près du lit, il souleva le t-shirt bordeaux de Gabriel pour jauger des dégâts. Ce n'était pas joli à voir mais pas bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. Il semblerait, en revanche, que la blessure mettrait du temps à guérir.

« Sentant qu'on le déshabillait, Gabriel ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Sam.

« – **J'ai toujours su que tu crevais d'envie de m'enlever mes vêtements**, le charria Gabriel.

« Sam leva des yeux ahuris vers l'ange. Il ne s'arrêtait donc jamais de débiter des absurdités ?! Décidément, Gabriel et Dean avaient beaucoup en commun.

« Si l'expression de Gabriel était comme toujours habitée par une franche espièglerie, son regard, lui, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Directes, ses prunelles dorées se plongèrent sans détour dans celles de Sam qui eut brusquement l'étrange impression qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« – **Tu n'as pas changé**, se contenta de faire remarquer Sam.

« – **J'ai juste simulé ma mort, je ne suis pas allé faire un tour dans le trou de bal de mon frangin que Dean et toi appelez « enfer »,** lâcha Gabriel avant de désigner du menton le gros coton qu'était en train d'humecter Sam. **Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ces trucs ? Je sais comment les humains se soignent entre eux et je n'ai pas très envie que tes grosses paluches d'élan me fassent un pansement !**

« – **Bien. Vide-toi de ton sang sur mes couettes. Mais tu laveras mes draps. **

« Gabriel leva les yeux au plafond. Il ne savait pas qu'Hannibal Lecter avait appris à manipuler le sarcasme en cinq ans. Vaincu, il se bagarra avec sa veste kaki pour l'enlever avant d'en faire autant avec son t-shirt.

« – **Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **s'écria Sam en le regardant faire.

« – **Autant que ce soit intéressant pour toi**.

« – **Je ne suis pas gay, Gabriel. **

« – **Pas besoin d'être gay pour apprécier un corps pareil**, se vanta l'interpelé avant de pousser un cri étouffé. **Nom de…**

« Il souffrait beaucoup apparemment et gigoter comme il le faisait n'arrangeait pas les choses. Sam poussa un soupir.

« – **Tu devrais arrêter de bouger**, lui conseilla Sam.

« – **Attache-moi, grand fou**, rigola Gabriel.

« – **Et la boucler, ça me ferait des vacances**, ajouta Sam, agacé par son comportement puéril.

« Il hésita un instant avant de se pencher vers Gabriel pour tenter de le soigner, de peur qu'il ne lui assène encore un sarcasme à tendance homosexuelle. L'ange n'a jamais eu froid aux yeux, aussi loin que Sam s'en souvienne. Ça a toujours été un bon vivant qui aimait les femmes et la nourriture plus que tout mais jamais, il n'avait autant fait de plaisanteries sur une possible attirance entre eux. Sam imaginait qu'il n'avait que ce refuge en ce moment pour détourner sa souffrance. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était un peu perturbé par ses allusions. Au point qu'avant d'appliquer le coton imbibé d'alcool sur la plaie, il eut un temps d'arrêt, détaillant le large torse de Gabriel. Celui-ci n'a jamais eu un aussi beau corps que les frères – comment le pourrait-il avec toutes les sucreries qu'il passait son temps à s'enfiler ?! – mais il était encore loin d'être bedonnant ou repoussant. Sam le concevait, à présent.

« – **Un problème, docteur Quinn ?** s'enquit Gabriel.

« – **La ferme !** lui intima Sam. **Ta blessure est importante.** **Tu aurais besoin de points de suture si tu espères guérir plus vite.**

« – **Dans trois-quatre jours, je n'aurais plus rien. Ce n'est pas la peine de m'enfoncer une aiguille dans l'bide. **

« – **Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, au juste ? **lui demanda Sam en désinfectant la plaie comme il le pouvait.

« – **Mes frères sont un peu moins angéliques depuis qu'ils ont été amputés de leurs ailes. **

« – **Tu as toujours les tiennes ?** s'étonna Sam.

« – **Non, votre honneur. Je suis un ange comme les autres. J'ai aussi perdues mes ailettes.**

« Ignorant ses sarcasmes, Sam se contenta d'appuyer sur sa blessure pour lui arracher un cri et lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi tendre que sa famille.

« – **Alors, pourquoi tu as été poignardé par tes frangins ?**

« – **A vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment, certains d'entre eux savaient que j'étais encore en vie. Pourtant je me suis, comme toujours, effacé de la circulation avec mon propre programme de protection des témoins mais ils m'ont retrouvé et visiblement, ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'ils savaient. Ils n'ignoraient pas non plus que je connaissais votre localisation et ainsi celle de Castiel. Ils m'ont interrogé sur le sujet et voyant que je m'entêtais à les envoyer se faire foutre, l'un d'eux m'a poignardé.**

« – **Tu ne leur as rien dit ?** cilla Sam. **Je pensais que tant que tu sauvais tes fesses, tu n'en avais rien à faire du reste.**

« – **Je sais qu'elles t'obsèdent, mes fesses mais ce n'est pas toujours mon cas. Du moins, pas cette fois.**

« – **Comment ça ?**

« – **Je n'avais et n'ai toujours pas l'intention de révéler quoique ce soit sur Castiel. Après tout, lui et moi, on est pareil.**

« Sam haussa les sourcils, ne voyant absolument pas à quoi il faisait référence en disant qu'ils se ressemblaient tous les deux. Castiel et lui, c'était comme le jour et la nuit, la glace et le feu. Rien à voir.

« – **Ne fais pas cette tête**, bougonna Gabriel. **Je ne parle pas de son coté Sainte-Nitouche mais du fait que nous aimons tous les deux les hommes. Nous avons trahis les nôtres pour l'humanité et je crois que ni lui ni moi, ne regrettons quoique ce soit.**

« – **D'accord mais y a encore un truc qui m'échappe. Pourquoi tu nous as gardés à l'œil après ce qui s'est passé dans l'Indiana ?**

« – **Je voulais te zieuter pendant que tu prends ta douche** ! ricana Gabriel, ce qui fit rouler des yeux à Sam. **Pour ton information, je suis juste curieux de voir comment vous vous en sortez. Au passage, félicitations pour avoir remis mon frère au panier. Je n'aurais pas parié sur vous. Par contre, ce pour quoi, je ne te féliciterais pas, c'est pour cette pouliche que tu as dégotée, l'an passé. Amélia, c'est ça ? Tu peux avoir toutes les filles de la planète et tu te contentes d'une femme mariée ?! Sam, Sam, Sam…**

« Il secoua la tête, comme désespéré par la tournure qu'avait prise la vie de Sam, ces derniers temps. Quoique ce ne soit pas l'information la plus fraîche du moment, Amélia avait été une période marquante de la vie de Sam et il ne supportait pas qu'on la dédaigne de la sorte. Il lança un regard noir à l'ange.

« – **Calmos Hannibal Lecter, je ne voulais pas te froisser**, s'exclama Gabriel en levant les mains, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement.

« – **Tu as épié le moindre de nos mouvements, si je comprends bien !** maronna Sam qui réprima un frisson à cette simple idée.

« – **Tu aimerais bien, hein ?** ricana Gabriel. **Mais j'ai une vie, mon gros loup, et une certaine propension à vouloir mettre mes fesses à l'abri donc, je ne vous avais pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, jusqu'au jour où je suis tombé sur Kali qui m'a apprit ce que vous comptiez faire toi et ton imbécile de frère. Je suis venu le plus rapidement que j'ai pu mais entre temps, j'ai perdu mes plumes comme une vieille poule. **

« Alors qu'il s'appliquait à ôter les extrémités d'une compresse autocollante, Sam écarquilla les yeux. Comment Kali savait ce qu'ils préparaient ? C'était une déesse païenne, c'est vrai, mais il ne pensait pas que leurs plans se répandaient aussi vite et aussi loin dans le monde. D'un coup, quelque chose de plus important sauta aux yeux de Sam. Les intentions de Gabriel devenaient très mystérieuses, au fil de ses explications.

« – **Tu voulais nous empêcher de fermer les portes de l'enfer ?** suspecta Sam.

« – **Pas vous en empêcher, non, mais vous tenir au courant des modalités. Ignorants que vous êtes, je parie mes barres chocolatées que vous n'étiez pas au courant que celui qui se lançait dans un tel sortilège mourrait à la fin de l'histoire. **

« Sam baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas admettre que c'était effectivement le cas. Enfin, lui l'avait toujours su. A chaque nouvelle épreuve, il se vidait de son énergie comme une cruche trouée. Dean refusait de voir l'évidence, c'est tout.

« – **Comment tu pouvais le savoir, toi ? Je pensais que seul Metatron savait ce genre de choses.**

« – **Je te le rappelle, Morris*, je suis un archange. Je sais des choses que tu n'imagines même pas !**

« Sam repensa toutes les paroles de l'archange tout en posant sur sa plaie une compresse autocollante. Heureusement, le sang avait arrêté de couler et d'ici peu, Gabriel cesserait de souffrir. Le cadet des Winchester était en train de lisser le pansement quand il releva les yeux vers l'ange qu'il soignait. Celui-ci était en train de le fixer d'une manière bien gênante. Sam aurait aimé détourner le regard mais, d'une part, il était comme harponné par les prunelles dorées de Gabriel. D'autre part, il avait trop besoin de voir son visage quand il lui poserait l'ultime question. Tant pis si cette proximité l'embarrassait, il n'avait pas envie de reculer.

« – **Donc, tu voulais me sauver la vie ? **

« Malgré la souffrance, Gabriel se redressa légèrement pour que le visage de Sam et le sien soient au même niveau. Sam aurait eu un mouvement de recul en temps normal mais cette fois, il était comme pétrifié sur place. Impossible de se mouvoir. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux vers les lèvres de Gabriel attendant qu'elles bougent pour former la réponse qu'il désirait. Elles tracèrent d'abord un rictus arrogant et espiègle.

« – **Gagné, mon bichon.**

« – **Mais… pourquoi ?** articula Sam en braquant son regard sur les prunelles de Gabriel.

« Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit mais il se laissa retomber contre l'oreille, esquissant une grimace de douleur, au passage.

« – **J'ai mes raisons.**

.

.

* (NdA) : _Gabriel fait ici référence à Morris, l'élan de « Morris, the Midget Moose », un court-métrage de Disney._

* * *

_Qu'en dites-vous ? Je vous l'avoue, j'ai littéralement adoré écrire sur Gabriel. Ce que j'aime ce type ! Et avec Sam, il forme un - excusez l'expression - __**putain de couple**__ ! Très goûteux de rédiger un texte sur eux, donc ! Ce ne sera certainement pas le dernier ! ^^_

_Je vous laisse donc à vos claviers, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ce serait un plaisir :)_

_On se retrouve avec Dean et Cas' ;)_

_Bisous, Kaelann._


End file.
